


Sensory Deprivation

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Graphics, Masturbation, Post-Coital, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw doesn't understand why Root takes a bath every time they have sex. Except maybe she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rysler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/gifts).



        

Afterward, just as always, Root pushes back the blankets and walks into the bathroom as soon as they finish. Shaw doesn’t pretend to understand why. She doesn’t pretend to know why Root likes the lilac robe, or why she fills the tub to the absolute brim. Something about sensory deprivation. She feels like she’s floating, she once said. The world can’t touch her there. Shaw remains in bed, sore and sweaty from what they’ve done, and listens to the lap of water against the smooth sides of the tub.

She thinks about their night together. She knows Root is thinking the same thing. In retrospect they can appreciate the little details the way they couldn’t in the moment. The touches. The kisses. The way Root felt on top of her. Shaw remembers the look on Root’s face when she said, “Why, Sameen, you’re smiling!”

The water is moving faster now. Root is moaning quietly, but the sound echoes off the bathroom tile and fixtures until it sounds like a chorus. Shaw moves a hand to cup herself under the blankets, then realizes she doesn’t have to take care of herself. Not tonight, not this time. She doesn’t need the fantasy. 

She throws the blanket off and goes to overflow the bathtub.


End file.
